


漫长的告别

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 四战后的日常（？）
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 4





	漫长的告别

1.

到底是从何时开始，变成眼下的样子的呢？拎着打包好的来自泰山的外卖推开卫宫家的门扉之时，言峰绮礼不由得这么想着。确实，一开始只是偶然的相遇。彼此都仍然正常地活在这个世界上的事实本身就已经足够令人惊异，变成现在这个样子则根本是任何一个正常人都无法想象的。  
但在察觉到之前，他们就已经演变成了这样的关系。  
整栋住宅极其安静。言峰绮礼将手中的外卖袋子放在了起居室的桌上后，转身去寻觅本该在此的男人。  
男人的卧室中只有散乱的被褥。浴室里留有热水，但没有使用过的痕迹。偌大的道场紧闭着，它已经很久没有使用过了。  
总不会在仓库里吧？  
这样想着，言峰绮礼看到了在廊下坐着的男人。  
又睡着了吗？  
言峰绮礼无声地走了过去，单膝落在男人身边。本来是漆黑的头发已经过早地花白了。但那犹如猫耳一样的翘起的形状并没有改变。习惯性地伸手插入男人的头发，言峰绮礼低下头去，亲吻着卫宫切嗣的双唇。  
「呐，还活着吧。」  
轻声地问着显而易见的事实。没有睁开眼睛，男人似乎是下意识地朝声音的发出处转过眼来。  
言峰绮礼感到有趣似地伸手掌覆住了男人的眼睛。掌心里可以感觉到眼球轻微的运动，但片刻后就沉寂下去。  
「切嗣。」  
用舌头描绘着对方的耳廓，言峰绮礼犹如呻吟一般呼唤着对方的名字。  
男人仍然沉寂着。  
又一次停顿了吗？  
叹了口气，言峰绮礼一边亲吻着卫宫切嗣，一边解去了外衣。  
已经是不知进行了多少次的行为。他比卫宫切嗣自己熟悉男人身体的每个部分。日渐消瘦的四肢，修长又带着老茧的手指，肩胛骨支棱的轮廓，两胁下方取出肋骨的伤口，分布在后腰部分的支离破碎的刻印，因为不见日光而苍白下来的皮肤和淡褐色的乳头，形状很好又敏感的性器，紧窒而温暖的谷道。就算握住的手指再冰冷，只要这样地结合着，就知道这个男人仍然残留着生者的温度。  
男人轻微地喘息起来。耳朵边上有一点红。  
言峰绮礼意味深长地微笑起来，将手覆着男人的心脏，解放了寄存的令咒。  
卫宫切嗣必须在这个世界上存在下去。  
在他认为足够之前。

2.

就像被从深海中突然捞上来的鱼一样，卫宫切嗣再一次感觉到了仿佛浑身都要裂开的剧痛。  
那并不是身体上真实的疼痛，而是濒死的灵魂、再一次被别人强硬地拉回来而造成的落差。  
又一次、吗。  
他睁开眼睛，不出意料地看见了言峰绮礼。  
「早。」  
男人微笑着，将下身更深地送入他的身体。  
卫宫切嗣紧紧地闭上了嘴。不想让这个男人听到自己在这个时候发出的声音，就算在无意识中早已经泄露了足够也一样。但是，在紧密相连的魔力中，非理性的部分还是背叛了他。  
「你总是在这种地方不合时宜地可爱。」  
追逐着卫宫切嗣刻意闪躲的视线，言峰绮礼技巧性地顶动了几下。  
仿佛有一道电流从腰间直接窜了上来。将魔力回路打开的反逆冲动和机能性的情欲混杂在一起，几乎要淹没卫宫切嗣仅存的理性思考。  
但是不可以。  
不可以在这个男人面前认输。  
然而那原因是什么？  
理性就如同烧断了一般，无法做出回应。  
他只是在直觉和思考的分界线上，茫然地望着对方的表情。即使进行着这样的被人类认为是幸福的行为，言峰绮礼的视线也越过了眼下的一切而凝视着更为遥远的某样东西  
那一表情、卫宫切嗣是见过的。  
那是——  
「还有余裕思考吗？」  
察觉了男人的走神，言峰绮礼刻意放缓了动作、伸出手去捉弄着男人的性器。  
本以为达到了定点的快感再一次地燃烧起来。卫宫切嗣觉得眼前一阵发白。但是顶点并没有到来。男人恶质的手指，顶住了分身的顶端。  
「不可以浪费魔力。」  
光冕堂皇地说着实际上是欺负人的话，言峰绮礼沉醉于男人瞬间掠过的痛苦表情。  
卫宫切嗣闭上了眼睛。  
他知道，无论自己的意愿如何，他又一次活了下来。

3.

这样的日子，究竟是什么时候开始的呢？  
坐在起居室里，和实际意义上的同居人一起吃着热过的中华料理外卖，言峰绮礼反刍着这一熟悉而陌生的事实。回神过来，才发现桌上的麻婆豆腐已经少了一小半。  
本来只是为了捉弄男人才特地买了“超辣”程度的，没想到意外地符合男人的口味。  
「这个才是真正的麻婆豆腐啊。」虽然吃得鼻尖都变红了，但是卫宫切嗣露出了少有的怀念表情，「这边的口味太淡了。」  
「原来也经常吃辣的东西吗？」  
「啊啊。在外国的时候。」简单地说着，男人继续动着筷子和汤匙，「经常吃墨西哥菜还有中餐的外卖。」  
面前的麻婆豆腐忽然也变得更加美味了。看了眼外面的天气，言峰绮礼说：「这边也是有好馆子的。要一起去吗？」  
「今天？」  
「天气不错不是吗？」  
放下了筷子望着窗外，卫宫切嗣微微眯起了眼睛。  
「确实。很暖和的样子。」  
于是就那么决定了下来。

4.

走在河边的小路上的时候，总是摆脱不去缭绕在视野深处的既视感。春天特有的温暖而潮湿的风温柔地从身边拂过，带来一地散落的樱花。抬头望去，就能看见只漂浮着一两抹薄云的湛蓝天空。  
……曾经在哪儿见过类似的景象吗？  
将手揣在风衣口袋里，卫宫切嗣思索着无法找到答案的问题。  
身边的男人不紧不慢地跟在自己身边。  
这样的事情，不知何时已经成为了习惯。在注意到之前，这个男人已经融入了自己的世界。  
这真是奇怪。  
卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼，一开始应该是——  
思绪忽然变得一片空白。  
就像本来存在于书上的字句被无情地划去了，留下的只有被大片墨迹遮挡的黑暗。  
他不由自主地停住了脚步。  
「怎么了，切嗣？」  
自然地回过头来，言峰绮礼问着。  
看到对方胸前的十字架的时候，视野失去焦距般地摇晃了一下。  
很快地，卫宫切嗣摇了摇头：「没什么。」

5.

那是比预料还要长的一个下午。  
神父发现的小店关门了。但是两个人都没有就此掉头回去的意思。他们去了新都的商业街，买了小孩子的衣服（到底是给谁的并不清楚），然后去了电影院。故事又短又奇怪。整部片子只有不断的纷纷扬扬降下的大雪和作着不明对话的人。卫宫切嗣果不其然地睡着了。言峰绮礼看了一会儿，伸手将男人扳过自己这边。  
本来警觉的男人没有惊醒。  
他靠在了绮礼的肩上。总是翘起来的头发，比想象来得更坚硬些。肩上慢慢被另一个人的体温渗透进来。在不断延伸的、仿佛没有尽头的对话中，神父听见了卫宫切嗣轻微的呼吸声。那让他觉得心里有个地方满了起来，而另一个地方则空落下去。  
电影在寂静无声中结束了。亮起的灯光终于让男人清醒了过来。  
「……结束了？」  
卫宫切嗣睡眼蒙胧地问。那样子让言峰绮礼兴起了将他直接压倒在这里的冲动，而更深刻的空虚则悄悄地掏空了他。  
那是过分熟谙的习惯。  
抬起头，他望进那明亮的灯光。  
寂静的彼端，是围绕这世界的混沌之海。

6.

他们开始往回走的时候天色渐渐黑下来。灯光从远处的天际线上一盏一盏地点亮。  
两个男人并肩走在盛开着樱花的街道上。  
在又一日迎接着它的终结之时，仿佛每件事都在宣布着死亡将要到来。黑暗变得深沉，本来熟谙的街道失去了可供识别的标记，就连徘徊的风都增添了险恶的意味。  
卫宫切嗣长长地呼出了一口气。  
「呐。到这儿就够了吧？」  
言峰绮礼停下了脚。死黑色的眼眸，平静地望着同样不具情绪的、宛若镜中倒影的双眼。  
举起了手，卫宫切嗣想要说什么。  
「——不行。」  
言峰绮礼忽然说。他一步迈到男人的身边，居高临下地望着瘦削的男人。  
「到现在也不够吗？」  
「不够。」  
「重复下去，也是无法得到任何东西的。」  
「那一点，在哪儿都是一样的。」  
思考着对方的回答，卫宫切嗣少见地露出了笑容。那表情让他整个人都变得温和起来——但也好像下一刻就要被蔓延开来的黑暗所吞没一般的单薄。  
「就算走着相反的路，你和我、在什么也实现不了这一点上，还是一样的。」

已经重复了多少次呢？  
在你意识到之前。  
在我意识到之前。  
在我们意识到却仍然决定不说出这个事实之后。

「既然你决定了就没办法了。」承认着无奈的事实，卫宫切嗣说着，「在你觉得满足之前，我就这样陪着你吧。」  
什么也没有回答，言峰绮礼握住了男人的手。

地平线上的灯光一如既往地模糊而后熄灭了。远远地、有雷声在黑暗的边缘说着话。  
风轻声地歌唱着，朝着晦暗的天空而去。

又一天死亡了。  
这只是无益的累积。  
就算在其中蕴育了温柔的感情，也不会改变无法获得意义的现状。  
只是，在被迫的终结到来之前，他们都躲避着，将决定性的语句说出口的瞬间。

7.

到底是从何时开始，变成眼下的样子的呢？拎着打包好的来自泰山的外卖推开卫宫家的门扉之时，言峰绮礼不由得这么想着。过分的既视感从他的眼前滑过，不过他放弃去思考，只是穿过了无人的大宅，走到了在廊上睡着的男人身边。  
「呐，还活着吧。」  
轻声问着，神父用手指梳理着男人花白的头发，亲吻着对方微凉的嘴唇。  
没有睁开眼睛，男人只是微微地朝着话语的方向侧过了头。

Ende.


End file.
